


The Beauty Underneath

by knighthart



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Phantom of the Opera Fusion, Angst, BAMF Eggsy Unwin, BAMP Harry Hart, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Happens After The Phantom of The Opera's Sequeal "Love Never Dies", Happy Ending, Harry is Roxy's Father, Harry is The Phantom of The Opera, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No Smut, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:34:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23809948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knighthart/pseuds/knighthart
Summary: The Year is 1910 and Eggsy Unwin is trying his best to survive and take care of his mom and little sister hoping that someday they would be able to escape from Dean and have a life of their own. But until then, Eggsy spend his days fighting on illegal fight's rings on the underground and delivering medicine for an unregistered doctor.Eggsy wasn't expecting things to change, but then a Traveling Carnival arrived in town and after saving two of their members, Eggsy met Harry Hart, a masked and mysterious man that forced Eggsy to face his own demons and taught him how to see the beauty that Eggsy could see in others, but not in himself.
Relationships: Gazelle/Roxy Morton | Lancelot, Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Comments: 19
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you all enjoy it. English isn't my first language, so be nice and if something isn't worded properly or the phase just looks strange let me know and I will change it!
> 
> Also, as already mentioned in the tags, this work is based on The Phantom of The Opera, but the story happens years after the end of Love Never Dies (when Christine dies) and I took some liberty with the date because I didn't want this story to happen during the first World War.

Eggsy gave a look at himself in the mirror, admiring his new cuts and bruises that crossed his old scars on his skin. His pale skin looked like a bad map, one that could make navigators get lost on the sea. Even though Eggsy always tried to find his marks beautiful, he couldn't help himself but feel disgusted by them. Those scars were proof that Eggsy beat the shit out of someone because Dean made him fight on the underground fight ring that was organized every few weeks. 

"Listen to me, Muggsy. Or you fight for me, or I will sell your butt to a brothel," Dean said smiling at him with malicious joy when Eggsy made eighteen years. "Do you want your little sister and your slut mother to stay alive? You do as I said or I will kill them."

"They are your family too," Eggsy replied with anger ready to make an argument when he was stopped by a punch on his nose. 

"Yeah, and I will do with them what the fuck I want unless you take that chip out of your shoulder and do what I am ordering you to do," Dean screamed at him.

That pleasant talking happened six years ago and Eggsy, that now was twenty-four years old, was surprised that he was still alive. Not a lot of people survived that long on the fight ring and Eggsy was thankful that he did because that meant that Daisy, that now was a very energetic but quiet ten years wold, and his mom had someone to really take care of them. Dean, for the most part, left them both alone, although when he didn't Eggsy was there to guarantee that he was a shield between them and Dean. He didn't care about getting hurt if that meant that his sister and his mother would be fine.

Ginger, the clandestine doctor that used to put Eggsy together after the fights, said to him once that he had a high tolerance to pain, and because of that Eggsy could endure a lot of pain and still stand on his feet. Eggsy really wanted to be proud of it since that meant that he was a tough guy, but the knowledge that he had a high tolerance to pain because he was constantly beaten up by his own stepfather since he was a kid, filled his heart with a kind of sorrow that made Eggsy feel heavy. It was the same kind of hopeless feeling that Eggsy felt when he looked to his body full of scars and realized that he was broken in a way that couldn't be fixed.

Eggsy stroked his skin gently, he could feel the adrenaline fading and the pain fighting to emerge out of his bones. He was happy that the fight wasn't that hard, his ribs were a little sore, but the guy that he fought with that night was new and easy to break. Eggsy felt numb and tired, so tired that he just wanted to lay there, in some dark corner in the middle of an abandoned shed, where the fight had happened half an hour ago, and sleep, but he had to crawl home. So, he dressed an old and black long sleeve shirt, that covered his scars and bruisers perfectly, and got out of there.

It was a gorgeous night, the moon and the stars were shining bright in the sky and the world around him was quiet and peaceful. He survived one more night, minutes ago he was hearing screams of people cheering him or cursing him, he was being beaten, he was overwhelmed by the heat and he was sweating like a pig. Now, the atmosphere around him made Eggsy smile a little, it almost made him forget the dreadful things that he did and that was made with him. Unfortunately, that little peace didn’t last. He was almost getting home when he heard a pounding scream cut the silent night, it was a woman's scream.

"Fuck," Eggsy said worriedly. He started to run towards the scream just to find two women, about his age, being surrounded by three men on a dark alley. One of them was lying on the floor, putting her hand over a bleeding wound, and the other was trying to protect her friend. When Eggsy got close, he could see that she had metallic prosthetic legs. "Hey, leave they the fuck alone, wankers," Eggsy screamed catching their attention. 

The woman that was standing took the opportunity to stab one of the guys with her prosthetic leg and Eggsy, that were already running in their direction, punched another guy in the face. He fell unconscious while Eggsy twisted his body and gave a high kick in the face of the last one, which also hit the ground unconscious. Eggsy barely took a minute to catch his breath before turning to the women that were helping her friend. The guy that was stabbed gave them a dirty look before screaming “Freak,” and then he ran away.

Now that he was closer, Eggsy could give a better look at them. The women with prosthetic legs were short, she had brown skin and dark hair. Her eyes were also black and she had a worried expression on her face, even though she seemed calm. The other women were blonde and white like Eggsy, she had brown eyes and there was a big scar from under her nose to her upper lip. She was also bleeding a lot.

"Is she okay?" Eggsy asked gently.

"Obviously not," the woman with dark hair said. She looked at Eggsy with a curious and cautious expression. "Thank you, could you carry her for me? I am not strong enough and they stabbed her twice," she said.

"Of course, there is a hospital near," Eggsy said and the woman gave him a sarcastic smile.

"Do we look at the type of people that they would help?" The woman said and Eggsy was about to say that she was right, usually, hospitals didn’t care about poor people, when the blonde woman moaned because of the pain. "Shh, dear, Merlin can help you," The woman said with a soft voice trying to calm down her friend, and then she looked at Eggsy. "Will you help or not?" Eggsy kneeled by the blonde’s side with a sigh.

"It will hurt a little bit," he said and then he picked her up. "Tell me where to go," he said. "I’m Eggsy, by the way."

"I am Gazelle," said the woman with dark hair. "Her name is Roxy."

Eggsy just followed Gazelle as she ran. It was pretty hard, she was fast and Eggsy wasn’t in his best form, his whole body was hurting like hell, but he was able to keep up with her. It didn't take them long to arrive at their destiny, a Carnival. Eggsy new that a traveling Carnival had arrived at London last month, but he didn't have the time to check it out. They run through the big tents and carts until they arrived at a fire pit. All the people around it turned to look at them and Eggsy could see how they immediately got worried.

"Roxy was stabbed, this gentleman helped us,” Gazelle said quickly and objectively. “Merlin, she needs you," Gazelle said. A man, that Eggsy guessed to be Merlin got up. His face was covered with tattoos and he looked as unfazed and serious as Gazelle.

"Gazelle, go call Harry. Lad, bring her inside," Merlin said to Eggsy that followed him to the red tent that was behind the fire pit. He put her on a bed and got out of the tent to give them privacy.

Everyone outside the tent was looking at him with curiosity, but none of them interacted with him. Eggsy just stood there looking at the ground and feeling awkward, he didn't like to be stared, he never liked it. That was why he almost didn't see when Gazelle returned with a masked man right behind her. The man was tall, as tall as Merlin and even though half of his face was covered with a white mask, Eggsy could see how angry he was. He looked like a person ready to assassinate someone and that brutality made Eggsy shiver. It was a type of Darkness that Eggsy sometimes recognized on himself when he was on the ring and let his control slip through his hands. Gazelle and Harry passed him without looking and entered the tent. Eggsy sighed, he was about to go away when a black man with vitiligo stopped him.

"I am Valentine," the man said. "What is your name, young man?" He asked.

"Eggsy, Eggsy Unwin," He said.

"Well, Mr. Unwin. Thank you for the help, I am this Carnival's accountant and I want to know which value would you think it is enough to compensate you," Valentine said looking at him with expectation.

"Bruv, I don't want your money," Eggsy said making Valentine and the other people around look at him with estrangement.

"Did you helped one of us and you don't want anything in return? People usually aren't this kind with oddities like us," Valentine said.

"Well, I don't see any oddities here unless you have an elephant with wings or something," Eggsy said smiling, but the people around him just kept staring him like he couldn't be talking seriously. Valentine smiled at him.

"A man with the mind in the future, I like you," Valentine said pointing at Eggsy.

"Yeah, whatever," Eggsy said embarrassed. "Look, I really have to go, tell Roxy and Gazelle I hope they will be fine. Goodbye," Eggsy said and without expecting an answer he dribbled Valentine and started running home.

"Interesting, very interesting indeed," Valentine said to himself.

*

Eggsy was able to sleep through a whole day before being woken up by Dean, that was screaming with Michelle in the living room. Eggsy jumped off the bed and ran into the next room to find Dean screaming with his mom. Apparently, Michelle had burned the lunch and now Dean was pissed off because he was hungry. Michelle had tears in her eyes and Eggsy could see that Daisy was also crying under the little diner table they had.

"Leave her alone, Dean," Eggsy said with a firm voice bringing Dean's attention to him.

"Look who is up," Dean said. "You look like shit," Dean said with a sadistic smile. He liked to see that Eggsy was in pain, sometimes Eggsy thought that Dean wouldn't even care if Eggsy lost one of his fights if that meant that Eggsy was hurt badly. "You are losing your touch to fight Muggsy, just like your mom here is getting useless and useless every new day. Maybe I should get rid of you all," He threatened.

"Maybe I should get rid of you," Eggsy said. His blues eyes were cold as ice and he didn't even cringe when Dean, with his face red of anger, advanced against him.

"What did you just fuckin said, Muggsy," Dean said putting a hand around Eggsy's neck and pressing himself against the wall. Do you think you can face me and my boys? Did you forget the last time you tried?" Dean screamed and Eggsy just stood there, in silence. 

He knew that one thing was catching Dean's attention so he would leave this mom alone, but really annoying Dean was a whole different animal. He couldn't guess what the other man would do. And, although Eggsy hated to admit it to himself, he couldn't go against Dean's gang. He was sure that he could take Dean down if he wanted, but there is no guarantee that his boys wouldn't' come for Eggsy's neck for it.

"No," Eggsy said with a gasp. "I didn't."

"Good, Muggsy," Dean said letting him go. "Stay in your fucking place," he said, then turned to Michelle and pointed at her. "I will eat at the pub, when I got back I hope this mess is all clean up for your own good," then Dean left and Michelle started sobbing.

"We have to get out of here, this can't go on," She said and Eggsy walked towards her and hugged her.

"Everything will be okay mum, I'll take some extra work to save enough so we can run far away from him," Eggsy said. "Jamal is taking care of it for me so Dean won't find it here, we will be fine," Daisy, that was hiding, got out of under the table and hugged them.

"We will be alright," Eggsy repeated to himself. He wanted to believe in it so hard and yet he couldn't. It wouldn't stop him from trying, but life turned him on a pessimist. 

After they were calm, Eggsy helped Michelle clean the house, he helped Daisy with the book that she was trying to read by herself and then he got out to see Ginger, he had to take care of his wounds, see if everything was in the right place. He needed to be stronger to take care of his mum and Daisy and he only would be able to do so if he took care of himself. When he got into Ginger's place, she looks at her with disappointment. 

"You should have come here yesterday, Eggsy. You are lucky that you aren't badly injured, your wounds will heal fine this time, maybe you won't get new scars," the black woman said looking at him with intense eyes. "But no excuses, I want to see you right after every fight."

"Thank you, Gin. I am really sorry, I was really tired, and I just needed some sleep," Eggsy explained making Ginger sigh. 

"You are absolutely impossible," she said. "You are lucky that I like you."

"Nah, you don't like me," Eggsy said joking. "You like the fact that I am a good delivery boy," He winked at her and Ginger smiled.

"Well, talking about delivery. I have a favor to ask, do you know that there is a new carnival in town, right? "

"Yeah," Eggsy said with a raised eyebrow. "Kingsman Circus. I met some of them after the fight while going home," Eggsy said. 

"Oh, so you were the one that helped Roxy and Gazelle? Well, I think you will be glad to hear that Roxy is fine, she needs some medicine though and I need you to deliver it to her," Ginger said.

"Did you went there?"

"Yes, they have someone with some medical training, but it wasn't enough, and since that the City Hospital is..."

"Expensive as fuck and won't give two looks at the common folk," Eggsy said angrily. While he was helping Roxy and Gazelle, he thought about telling them about Ginger, but Eggsy didn’t want to risk Ginger business talking about it with people that he didn’t know or trust. He was glad to know that they knew Ginger though because he knew that Ginger would treat them right, just like she threatened him. Eggsy wasn’t dumb, he knew that Carnival’s artists were treated like shit most of the time and no one deserved that.

"Exactly," she said. "Let me take the package," Ginger went out of the little room and got back a minute later with a little box. "The instructions are inside and I don't need to ask you to take care and keep your eyes open," Ginger said.

"No, I got it," Eggsy said before leaving Ginger's place.

*

Now that Eggsy wasn't running with a wounded woman in his arms, he could look and appreciate the Carnival more. The colorful big tents, the covered wagons of different types, and the people. There were all kinds of people there, tall, short, very short, skin, and fat. There were people well dressed, there were people walking almost naked, there were people full of tattoos and people that looked like they belonged to royalty. There was a woman with a beard and a man that looked like a wall of muscles. They all were dressed as it pleased them, not caring about norms, and Eggsy asked himself if it was what freedom looked like. Eggsy wished he could have that type of freedom, he wished he could be proud of his scars like those people were proud of their own.

Everything was so completely different from what Eggsy was taught that were normal and yet so fucking beautiful. He was amazed by everything and he wished he had the money to take his mom and Daisy there during the nights, where they could watch shows and play games and win prizes. 

Eggsy were near the red tent, where they took Roxy in the other day when Merlin found him. He walked towards Eggsy and looked at him with en unfazed face.

"You are the lad of the other day, Eggsy, aren't you?" Merlin asked with a Scottish accent.

"Yes, sir," Eggsy said. "Ginger sent me," he explained making Merlin look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Drop the sir, lad. Call me Merlin, you helped my family so there is no need for formality. Come in," Merlin said making a gesture toward the tent. 

For what Eggsy could say, the tent worked as a sleeping room and office, there was a big bed on it where Roxy was laying on. Gazelle was at her side reading a book for Roxy while holding the other woman's hand. She stopped reading when she noticed Eggsy, but she didn't stop holding Roxy's hand and she looked at Eggsy almost like she was challenging him to say something. Eggsy smiled at them and Gazelle relaxed.

"So," Roxy said with evaluative eyes. "You are the one that helped us, thank you," she said politely. 

"Don't mention it," Eggsy said shrugging. "I have a little sister and a mum, I like to think that if they were caught in a similar position someone would help."

"You can always teach them how to make that kick that you did," Gazelle said. "That was quite impressive."

"You look like you can throw a punch or two too," Eggsy said.

"Both Roxy and Gazelle are great fighting, they were caught off guard, which wouldn't happen if they stayed here," Merlin said with disapproval. 

"Come on, Merlin," Roxy said. "It has been ages since we were in London and I wanted to show Gazelle around, it is her first time here."

"You could have done that during the day," Merlin said.

"And have people looking at us?" Roxy replied. "No, thank you.”

"Uh," Eggsy said unsure about what to say. "I brought you the medicine that Ginger prescribed," Eggsy said handing the little box to Gazelle. "She said that the instructions were inside."

"Thank you, Eggsy," Gazelle said. 

Eggsy shook his head and was about to make excuses to leave the tent when another person went to the room. Eggsy immediately recognized him because of the mask. He could guess, by the way that the mas was dressed in an impressive suit and cape, that he was someone important. The man stopped and stared Eggsy with profound dark eyes and an evaluative expression.

"I see that we have a guest," Harry said.

"Good afternoon, sir," Eggsy said politely. Something about that man caused Eggsy goosebumps. He exhaled power and Eggsy was intimidated at the same time that the beauty of that man made Eggsy's heart run on his chest. "I was just delivering Roxy's medicine as Dr. Ale instructed."

"You went away fast the other night, I couldn't thank you properly for saving my daughter's life," Harry said getting closer.

Eggsy didn't like the fact that he wasn't able to read the other man’s face and he also wasn't used to people thanking him all the time. Eggsy could also feel all the attention on the room focused on him and it made him want to run. He felt like a prey. 

"Valentine also informed me that you refused a reward. Usually, people like you don't refuse money," Harry said and it made Eggsy angry.

"People like me? What the hell are you talking about, bruv? Just because I am a chav that doesn't mean I will go out there accepting people's money without work for it. I helped them, so what? It isn't a big deal, okay?" Eggsy said with an angry expression and the room went very silent with a strange tension. Even Gazelle looked a little afraid. But Harry? Harry's eyes were shining with something that Eggsy couldn't quite understand. "I am sorry, I didn't mean to scream like that," Eggsy apologized. And then, Harry gave him a little smile.

"I wasn't trying to offend you by no means, Mr. Unwin," Eggsy was surprised that the other man knew his name, probably someone told him it. “I mean that people like you, normal people, are usually very fast in trying to extort us for every little reason," Harry explained. Eggsy didn't know how to reply to that and he didn’t know how to explain to Harry that he was a lot more like them that than the ‘normal’ people. "At least let me offer you some free tickets to our shows, you got hurt after all," Harry said probably talking about the black eye that Eggsy have

"I didn’t get it while helping them" Eggsy replied pointing to his eye. “It was in another fight, I don’t want anything from you,” He said.

"I insist," Harry said looking at Eggsy with curiosity. "Valentine is in his tent, it is the purple one next to the exit, on your way out look after him and say that I requested him to give you some tickets," He finished.

"Thank you," Eggsy said unsure. "I think I will go now. Roxy, I hope you will be fine," Eggsy said.

"Goodbye, Eggsy, and I hope you will enjoy the show," Roxy said smiling. Eggsy shook his head and then left the room. "Jesus, father," Roxy said. "Couldn't you be less intense?"

“I don’t think he is easily scared, Roxy,” Merlin said. “That lad looks like someone that has some tough bones in his body.”

“He definitely can put up with a fight,” Gazelle said.

“And apparently he has the tendency to get into them,” Harry said looking thoughtful. Valentine was right, that boy was definitely interesting and the way he looked at Harry with that bright blue eyes. He wasn’t afraid of Harry and it reminded Harry of Christine before the tragedy consumed their lives.


	2. Chapter 2

During the following days, Eggy ran some more messages and delivered some more medicaments in Ginger’s name. Eggsy couldn't describe how much he loved Ginger, she found him bleeding in the middle of a dark alley, trying to get home when he was fifteen, and since then she takes care of him every time he gets hurt. Ginger also paid him to help her with some of her business, which Eggsy was thankful for. She also told Eggsy, when he revealed his plan to go to America, that she had some friends that could help him and his family to get settle. All of that was enough to Eggsy swear his loyalty to her.

Beside helping Ginger, he helped his friends Jamal and Brandon, that worked at the seaport unloading ships. Eggsy particularly liked to help them because it was a way to keep his body in shape for the fights and because he was able to learn a lot of things. Sailors loved to tell stories and Eggsy, whose life was limited to the sad and gray city of London, would eat everything that they were willing to tell him or teach him. Because of the sailors, Eggsy knew how to swim, how to speak french, how to play guitar, how to sing, and a lot of dirty fight movements that helped him through the years.

Eggsy lost the track of how many times he has wished he could just jump in one of those ships and sail away, but he had a duty with his family and he would never leave them behind. That was why he was so desperate to get more money. If he saves enough money, we will be able to take his mom and Daisy and just leave all that miserable life behind. He would miss Ginger and he would miss his friends a lot, but it would be worth.

Even with a lot of concerns in his mind and a lot of work to do, Eggsy couldn't stop thinking about The Carnival. The tickets in his pockets were almost heavy and there wasn't anything that Eggsy wanted more than take his mother and Daisy to the show, but he didn't have the time and when he did, his mom didn't like the idea.

"Dean doesn't like those people, Eggsy," she said. "I don't think he would like if me or Daisy to go, but you can go if you want. Just don't let him find out about it."

Eggsy tried to convince her at least to let him take Daisy, but she was inflexible about it. He offered some tickets do Jamal and Brandon, but both of them had other plans. So, Friday night Eggsy went alone to The Carnival. Although he felt kind of lonely in the middle of a lot of families that were enjoying all of that together, he had a lot of fun. The shows were amazing, the food was good, the games were challenging and Eggsy couldn't help himself but fall in love with the artists.

The atmosphere was so magical that Eggsy was able to forget his problems and just relax. He didn't feel that type of lightness in a long time, it was almost like he was drunk and Eggsy asked himself if that's what happiness felt like. He was looking like an excited little kid with a big and stupid smile on his face and bright blue eyes that were amazed by everything. Roxy found him like that.

"Can I presumed that you liked the show then?" Roxy asked smiling at him with curious brown eyes.

"Roxy," Eggsy said walking towards her. "It was fucking amazing, mate. Are you okay?" He asked gently what made Roxy's smile grow bigger.

"I am fine, it takes more than a stab to put me down and the guy had a bad aim," Roxy said smirking, then Roxy looked at him with a thoughtful expression on her face. "Tell me, Eggsy. Do you have someplace to go now?"

"No," Eggsy sighed. "Just home."

"Well, some of the crew will get around the fire to eat something, drink, and sing some songs. We usually do it after all the shows and if you want you can join us," Roxy said inviting him. Eggsy didn't have to think a lot about it, between spending his night with a bunch of cool people or get back home with the risk of finding Dean and his boys hanging around, Eggsy would choose the first option every time.

"Are you sure that I won't be bothering you all?" Eggsy asked.

"I am sure," Roxy replied.

"Cool, I wanted to ask your girl about the tricks that she did with that knife, her show was amazing. Do you think that she would teach me some?" Eggsy asked and Roxy looked at him a little pale.

"My girl?" 

"Yeah, Gazelle, right? Aren't you guys together?" Eggsy asked smiling gently. 

"Don't you have a problem with it?" Roxy said with a tough expression like she was ready to beat the shit out of him if he said that he had a problem with it.

"Nah, you guys are cute," Eggsy said with a playful smile making Roxy blush. "But you both should really be more careful if I was an asshole I could have caused problems not only for you but for the Carnival and there is a bunch of assholes in this city," Eggsy advised and Roxy gave him a little smile.

"Noted, but we can take care of yourselves and we won’t let our guard down again," she said. "Now come on."

Roxy guided him for a big open space behind all the tents, there were a few tables spread around a big fire. There was also a little stage where a band was playing some instruments. People were happily dancing and drink. Eggsy didn't have any idea of how they could have so much energy after working so hard during the whole night. He followed Roxy to a table where Gazelle and Merlin were already sat, they both looked at Eggsy with raised eyebrows and Roxy rolled her eyes.

"I found Eggsy here just leaving and I invited him to our little party," Roxy said sitting. She looked a little breathless and tired, probably she wasn't completely healed yet. "Be nice to him."

"You can sit, lad," Merlin said. "We won't bite you."

"Thanks, bruv your magic tricks are fucking awesome. Now I got why they call you Merlin," Eggsy said excitedly. "How do you do that?" Merlin looked surprised at him and drank his beer before replying.

"A Magician never reveals his tricks, lad," Merlin said giving him a little side smile, and Eggsy turned to look at Gazelle.

"Do you have some bullshit code like that or could you teach me how to do that tricks with the knife?" Eggsy asked her.

"No," Gazelle replied unfazed. "I just don't want to," then she smiled.

"Oh, come on. Just one or two, I won't tell anybody," Eggsy begged.

"Why do you want to learn it anyway?" Gazelle asked. "Are you planning to save more people?" Eggsy shrugged.

"Maybe," Eggsy said. "Do you never know when something will be useful or not around here, London isn't an easy place."

"If you show up during my practice I won't stop you from watching it," Gazelle said and Roxy rolled her eyes again.

"Honey, stop being so dramatic," she said kissing Gazelle's cheeks and making the other woman blush. "Her practices happen usually Monday and Wednesday morning," Roxy said.

"Thank you, Roxy," Eggsy said smiling. Gazelle was still quiet and red and Merlin was trying not to laugh.

"Tell me, Eggsy," Merlin said. "Do you have some talent?"

"Like you guys?" Eggsy said, he didn't trust that people enough to say that he had amazing light hands and could steal things like a bird can fly. "Nah, unless you count sing lullabies to my sister as a talent."

"Or fight," Gazelle pointed out looking at him intensely. Eggsy hoped that she didn't notice how tense he got.

"Yeah, or fight," said Eggsy with a fake smile.

"Maybe we can sing together someday," Roxy said. "That is what I do around here, I sing mine and my father's songs."

"I don't know about it," Eggsy said. "I am not good at it and I don't like people staring at me."

"It doesn't need to be in front of a crowd," Roxy said. 

The rest of the night was spent like that, with little talks. At some point, a group of kids that were as special as the adults in that place invited Eggsy to dance with them and Eggsy spun and danced around the fire with them. Little by little, people started going to their tents, some decided to sleep over the tables, and under the sky full of stars. Even Gazelle and Roxy went away letting him alone with Merlin.

"I think I need to lay down," Merlin said a little drunk. He tried to get up just to stumble on himself and fall on the chair again. 

"Come on," Eggsy said. "I will help you."

Eggsy put his arms around Merlin and dragged the other man to a tent that Merlin pointed to him. The big black tent looked like it had two floors and a much more strong structure, compared with the others. Eggsy got inside, Merlin passed out and although Eggsy was very stronger, he was shorter than Merlin and it was hard for him to carry the other man.

"Fuck, you a heavy, bruv," Eggsy said entering the tent. "What the fuck do you eat?"

"I think Merlin is particularly a fan of pastry," Someone answered in a playful way.

"Fuck," Eggsy screamed scared. He turned his head to see Harry sat at a table with a glass of wine. For the number of papers on the table, Eggsy could guess that he was writing something. "I am sorry to interrupt, sir," Eggsy said. "I was trying to get Merlin to his tent and he pointed to this one," Harry sighed.

"Merlin's tent is also black and he has the lousy habit of confusing mine tent with his," Harry explained. "You can leave him on that sofa, Mr. Unwin," Harry said making a gesture with his head to indicate the sofa and Eggsy shook his head. Harry didn't stop looking at him while Eggsy placed Merlin there.

"Good night, sir," Eggsy said after a sigh. He was almost to leave when Harry called him back.

"Mr. Unwin," Harry said. "Did you enjoined the show?" He requested in a polite tone.

"It was brilliant," Eggsy said excitedly. "And beautiful, Roxy said that you are the one that creates most of the plays and songs. You must have a good brain there to be able to do it."

"I don't think good is the appropriate word, I am afraid," Harry said hesitantly. "But yes, when it comes to music I am very talented. Roxy is a lot like me, it is a shame that she couldn't sing tonight because of that incident," Harry said angrily putting emphasis on the last word.

"Those guys deserved to go to jail for what they did, but the police don't do their job," Eggsy said. "They are all corrupted and they are only there to sniff the butt of the rich." Harry looked at Eggsy with a funny expression, his dark eyes were glowing.

"I couldn't express that better myself," Harry said making Eggsy smile. "Tell me, Mr. Unwin, wouldn't you know the name of the men that attacked my daughter, would you?" Eggsy looked at Harry with a frown expression.

"No, why, planning to kill them?" Eggsy said jokingly, but Harry didn't laugh.

"No, of course not," Harry said looking at Eggsy with a dangerous little smile that made Eggsy's spine shiver. That man was lying.

"Well," Eggsy said shrugging. "They would deserve it, those bastards," Eggsy said seriously. Eggsy wasn't a violent person by nature and he was usually very supportive of second chances and life changes, but there were some people, people like Dean and those men that didn't deserve that. "I will go now," Eggsy said. "Good night, sir."

"Good night, Mr. Unwin," Harry said. Eggsy shook his head and went away. Harry saw him leaving with a little smile on his face. Eggsy Unwin was a really fascinating person and it was dangerous for Harry, he was always attracted to beautiful and shining things.

*

After that day, every time he had a chance, Eggsy would drop by the carnival and not only to the shows. He would watch Gazelle practice with her knives, he would hear Roxy sing and would opine about Merlin's tricks every time the magician requested his opinion. Sometimes he would even help the rest of the crew with the hard work like assembling new tents or carrying things that they needed for the shows. It wasn't so different from what he would do at the seaport with Jamal and Brendon. Without noticing, Eggsy started to make a lot of friends there. He just wished that he could get to know Harry more, but the other man never showed up and Eggsy wouldn't dare disturb his peace.

"Harry is a very particular person, lad," Merlin said once. "People and life didn't treat him well so he prefers being left alone. I know the man since we were teens and trust me, he was always like that. Actually, he was way worse. He calmed down a lot after Roxy got in the picture," Merlin explained. "Now, I am talking more than I should, do you like the trick or not?"

"It’s good, but you can do better bruv," Eggsy replied smugly.

The last time Eggsy heard about Harry was when Valentine came to talking with him.

"So, Mr. Hart was informed by his daughter that you became a common figure around here and that you are helping a lot," Valentine said. "My daughter, Gazelle, also said the same and Harry and I don't find it fair that you are working as one of us, but isn't being paid as one of us, "Valentine explained. "So, from now one, you will be paid for your help." Eggsy wished he could turn it down, he wasn't helping them because of the money, but because he really liked it. But he had to feed his mom and Daisy, he couldn't deny money.

"Fine," Eggsy said unsure and Valentine smiled at him.

"Good, I am glad that this time you weren't stubborn about it," Valentine said.

The problem is that Dean also started noticing that Eggsy wasn't hanging around the house much if his mom didn't need him to watch Daisy. And he was started getting suspicious.  
"I am watching you, Muggsy," Dean said from the sofa watching Eggsy entering the house. "I have eyes all over the place and Rottie said that you got into a fight with Carl Darson's boys to help some creeps if I learn that you are walking with those freaks is over for you Muggsy," He threatened Eggsy.

"If you kill me who will fight for you? Your dogs can't stand a chance against Poppy's crew and you know that" Eggsy said holding his head high.

The next morning when Eggsy showed up with another black eye at the carnival, Merlin and Gazelle looked at him with that unfazed face that Eggsy now knows like "What the fuck are you getting yourself in and who I need to beat up?" facial expression.

"I am fine, pub fight," Eggsy lied before they could interrogate him. "Hey, Merlin, can you tell Harry that I found out that the men that have hurt Roxy work for a guy called Carl Darson?"

"I will give him your message, lad," Merlin said shaking his head. The next day, the three men that stabbed Roxy were found dead hanged in the same alley that Eggsy saved Roxy and Gazelle. Eggsy didn't mention how Gazelle and Merlin looked happy that day.

Merlin also gave him a rose, he said it was a gift from Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked this chapter! Things will get a little more excitement in the next ones, I promise! Let a comment and let me know what you all think!
> 
> My twt is @knighttris


	3. Chapter 3

When Eggsy woke up, he had no idea of where he was. He felt a type of numbness and slowness that he associated with painkillers, and for the persistent taste of medicine in his mouth, he had taken some. He turned his head to look around, his neck was tense and that little movement made his muscles complain. Ginger was sitting on his side looking at him with tired eyes.

"Thank goodness you woke up," Ginger said with relief. "Do you remember what happened?"

He did, he wished he could have forgotten it all, but he remembers the strength of the punches that he received and the taste of metallic blood flooding in his mouth. Eggsy could still hear the sound of his ribs breaking and he remembers the sound of this adversary's neck doing the same when he broke it in a desperate movement. He could remember how he killed that man like he was nothing while the crowd cheered. He remembers falling on the ground right after that while everything around him faded into darkness. He remembers thinking how much he hated himself and how much he hated Dean to put him on that position.

"I do," Eggsy said with tears falling from his eyes. "I won," Ginger took his hand, Eggsy could see that she was trying not to cry. "I never killed someone before Gin," Eggsy said in a gasp. He couldn't breathe properly and his hands were shaking.

"He would have killed you if you didn't have broke his neck," Ginger explained gently. "For what Jamal said to me, you are lucky that he was there to bring you here. You have two broken ribs, some sprains, and a bad concussion. You've been sleeping for four days," Ginger sighed. “The next time I will be there Eggsy, I don’t care about what you have to say. I will be there for you.”

"My mom and Daisy?" Eggsy said ignoring Ginger, he wasn’t in the state of mind to argue.

"Jamal told them that you are here healing, and I also asked him to warn Merlin that you wouldn't show up for a while," Ginger said the last part hesitantly, she knew that Eggsy didn't want his new friends to learn what he was obligated to do. 

"Gin..."

"Don't worry, Jamal said to them that you got into a fight at the seaport, but Eggsy, I know those people and they probably already know that you are lying," Ginger said. "And, honestly, I don't know if they would care about it at all, they are tough, you know that."

Eggsy didn't expect Ginger to understand. The thing is that Eggsy knew that they wouldn't care that he’s been fighting on an illegal fight ring for years, they also wouldn't care about Eggsy's scars, or about how Eggsy was gay or about the fact that Eggsy knew how to hurt someone in ways that they would never walk again. He knew, but he also knew that if he told them it all they would get worried and they would make questions and everything would lead them to know about Dean. Eggsy couldn't put the Carnival in danger because of him. Dean was a bastard with big influence around the town, he wasn't like Poppy, but he still had some power and although Harry and his people looked like they could handle a lot of things, Eggsy wasn't sure that they could handle a war with Dean and his men. More than that, Eggsy knew that he wasn't worth it.

He didn't expect Merlin, Roxy, Gazelle, Valentine, and the rest of the Carnival crew to get as attached to him as he was fond of them, but it did happen and now Eggsy had to protect them too, especially because they were vulnerable. A wrong word about the Carnival and they could be banished or worse, and Eggsy wouldn't be able to live with himself if that happened. Something was killing three drunk guys that belonged to a little gang, something entirely different was to face-off Dean, that was getting more and more influence. And Eggsy knew everything about that.

He tried once, didn't he? And he failed. If Dean didn't want to torture him and his family more and rub in Eggsy's face that he was just a toy to be played with, he would probably be dead. Dean sadism saved Eggsy and this family once, he didn't think it would save them twice. Fight against him was a dumb move, the only way out of it was run away as far as they could, but it would still take time. Eggsy just has to keep alive until then.

"Poppy's boys are getting better," Eggsy said trying to change the subject. "I think she is tired of dealing with Dean trying to rob her spotlight around the town," Eggsy was exhausted, he was fighting to stay awake. 

"Go sleep, Eggsy," Ginger ordered gently. 

"Kay, Gin," Eggsy said closing his eyes, he didn’t want to argue, he didn’t want to see Ginger’s tired face and worried eyes. Go to sleep looked like a good idea, so he just let Morpheus put his arms around him and drag him into a dreamless sleep.

*

The second time Eggsy woke up, he was feeling a little better. At least he wasn't so tired and his head didn't feel so heavy and numb. His ribs were still hurting like hell though and he was hungry. He tried to get up, but Ginger forced him to lay again. If there was something that Eggsy hated more than get hurt, it was the process of healing. He was an active person and have to stand still was hard. Ginger gave him food and a book to read.

"If you want to heal fast you have to rest," Ginger said patiently. "Just two more days and I can release you if you promise that you won't stress your body, that means no physical work," Ginger said seriously while pointing at Eggsy.

"Okay, mum," Eggsy said with a little smile.

Although he was bored most of the time, Eggsy was able to stay quiet. Stays at Ginger wasn't so bad, he had food, he had peace, and every time she had some time to spare, Ginger would play cards with him. He was also able to sleep a lot, a privilege that he didn't have at home because Dean was always screaming. So, when Ginger allowed him to get out of bed he was happy, but he was also sad because that meant that he would have to go back home and the only good thing about going back home is that he would be able to see his mom and Daisy. Maybe Eggsy could keep sleeping on Ginger’s or somewhere else and just show up at home to see Daisy and his mum regularity, it was a good way to avoid Dean.

When he entered the little apartment Daisy ran in his direction and hugged his legs. 

"Hey, Dais," He said petting her hair. Michelle, that was sitting at the sofa, got up quietly and walked in his direction with tears in her eyes. She hugged him so softly that Eggsy almost started crying too, Eggsy could count on his fingers how many times a person touched him without the intention to hurt him. "Hey, mum."

"My baby, I am so sorry," Michelle said.

"I am fine," He lied trying to calm her down. "Ginger took care of me and put me together, I am as good as new," Eggsy continued with a false smile on his face. Michelle caressed the fading bruises on his face and smiled sadly at him.

"When you will stop trying to make everything fine, baby? It is okay, you don't have to try to comfort me. I am your mum, that is my job," She said making Eggsy sighed.

"Is Dean here?" Eggsy asked.

"No, he is out," Michelle said. "He is in good humor though, since your fight. He said you did well," Eggsy looked at the floor angrily, of course, that bastard was happy that he killed someone.

"Do you and Daisy have food and everything you both need?"

"Yes, baby, Jamal helped us while you were out," Michelle said. "He is a good friend."

"He is," Eggsy said. "Mum, I really miss you both, but I can't stay here anymore. I can't look at Dean now, I will keep showing up daily to see you and Daisy, but do you mind if I start sleeping out?" Eggsy asked.

"Where will you sleep?" She asked worriedly.

"I don't know, maybe on Jamal's, maybe with Gin, I know she would let me stay there," Eggsy said not mentioning the Carnival, where he was really hoping he could stay.

"If it will make you happy," Michelle said smiling. "You can go, I don't want to trap you here more than you already are."

"You don’t trap me here, mum," Eggsy said sadly, he didn’t want his mum to think that she was some kind of burden to him, she wasn’t. Dean what the only burden on their lives. “Thank you, mum.”

*

“Look what the cat dragged back to us,” Merlin said watching Eggsy arriving. "You look like shit, they did a number on your face."

Eggsy wish he was in a mood to play around and say something like "You should have seen the other guy," but Eggsy's hands felt dirty and he was having nightmares with the open dead eyes of the man he killed. So he gave Marlin a little smile and sat in a chair that was nearby, trying to catch his breath.

"You really should stop getting into fights," Merlin said with a raised eyebrow. 

"That is what Ginger says," Eggsy said and then sighed. "Hey, Merlin, do you think Harry or Valentine would care if I spend a couple of nights here per-week? I swear I won't bother any of you," Eggsy asked while Merlin sat by his side.

"Are you having problems at home, lad?" He asked with curiosity. Eggsy knew that he couldn't say the truth, but he couldn't lie for Merlin.

"My stepfather is a wanker, he isn't a good person and I am tired of living with him, but I don't have a place to stay," Eggsy explained. "So I was thinking about sleeping here sometimes and I guess I can crash on Ginger's place or at my best friend's," Merlin looked at him like he was analyzing Eggsy's words. 

"Do you need help with handling your stepfather?" Merlin asked unfazed and at that moment Eggsy knew that if he asked, they all would really help him and it was exactly what he didn't want them to do.

"No, Merlin," Eggsy said firmly. "I really just need a place to stay," Eggsy stared at Merlin hoping that Merlin understood that he didn't want them interfering on his life.

"Okay, lad," Merlin said and then sighed. "You can stay here, there is no need for you to sleep at Ginger's or at your friend's. It has been what? One month and a half since you started working here? You are basically family. I will warn Harry and Valentine, you can stay with me until we get you a tent," Merlin said and Eggsy smiled at him.

"Thank you so much, Merlin, you are the guvnor."

"Nah, that's fine. Come with me," Merlin said getting up. "I will show you the tent where you can rest, after that, I will tell the news to Harry and Valentine."

"I don't need to rest, we are in the middle of the day, I can help you with work," Eggsy said.

"Lad, your friend told us that you have two broken ribs, you are going to rest, maybe tomorrow you can help Valentine with some paperwork," Merlin said.

"But, Merlin...."

"Don't argue, lad," Merlin said smiling. "Besides, if Ginger finds out that I let you work in those conditions, she will probably kill me," Eggsy giggled.

"Yeah, she totally would."

After Merlin left him, Roxy and Gazelle dropped by to welcome Eggsy to the Carnival. All three of them talked for a long time, but when Eggsy started to yawn they both said their goodbyes and left him alone so he could take a nap. Eggsy only woke up hours later, it was in the middle of the night and besides Merlin's snoring, he couldn't hear anything else. He tried to go back to sleep, but he couldn't. His mind was working fast, so fast that Eggsy couldn't exactly say what he was thinking.

He was worried about his next fight, he was worried about saving money, he was worried that Dean would hurt his mom and Daisy now that he wasn't living with them all the time, he was afraid that he was bothering Ginger and creating trouble for her, and he was afraid that he was about to do just the same with Kingsman Circus because Eggsy always drags his friends to his messy life. Between plans to make his mom and sister escape from that life and ways to keep his friends safe, Eggsy felt a huge weight on his shoulders.

The impotence of not being able to really do something and of being alone was a horrible feeling. Eggsy felt so lonely all the time. Sometimes he just wanted someone to say that everything would be just fine, his mom tried, but Eggsy couldn't believe in her, not when he was the truly responsible person for their safety in their relationship. That is was also why Eggsy missed Lee Unwin, his father, so much. It wasn't just that he missed Lee as a person, he also missed what Lee represented, a kind of safety that Eggsy was unsure that he would ever have again.

In the end, that feeling of loss was what made Eggsy silently get out of the bed and the tent. He walked slowly towards the field behind the two black tents and laid on the grass. In the darkness of the sky, the moon was shining bright. When Eggsy was a kid and he couldn't sleep because he was too afraid of the dark, his father would sing for him, a song to remember him that the day would born again if Eggsy believed in it. Eggsy wasn't a kid anymore, he wasn't afraid of the dark anymore, it was pretty much the contrary, the dark became a warm shoulder where he could cry, but sometimes Eggsy missed the sun. 

The lyric came easily on his mind and they float from his mouth like a million times before. Eggsy started to sing.

_ Days in the sun _

_ When my life has barely began _

_ Not until my whole life is done _

_ Will I ever leave you _

  
  


Eggsy was unaware of the figure that sneaked out of the second black tent, he didn't listen to the sound of the boots gently stepping on the grass, making his away for where Eggsy was and stopping a few steps of him.

  
  


_ Will I tremble again _

_ To my dear one's gorgeous refrain? _

_ Will you now forever remain _

_ Out of reach of my arms? _

Tears started falling from Eggsy's eyes while he remembered his father. The worst part is that he barely remembered his face or how his voice sounded like. The memories of his father were like a blur. Eggsy lost the count of how many times he looked at himself in the mirror and stared his blue-green eyes and asked himself if his father had the same eyes.

  
  


_ All those days in the sun _

_ What I'd give to relive just one _

_ Undo what's done _

_ And bring back the light _

_ Oh, I could sing _

_ Of the pain these dark days bring _

_ The spell we're under _

_ Still, it's the wonder of us I sing of tonight _

  
  


The figure was admiring Eggsy wonderstruck by the voice of the young man and by the emotion on it. It has been a long time since he heard such pure talent, the potential on it was sublime and the beauty of the man singing that song just made that image be deserved of be painted so it would be eternalized.

  
  
  


_ How in the midst of all this sorrow _

_ Can so much hope and love endure _

_ I was innocent and certain _

_ Now I'm wiser but unsure _

_ I can't go back into my childhood _

_ One that my father made secure  _

_ I can feel a change in me  _

_ I'm stronger now, but still not free  _

_ Days in the sun will return _

_ We must believe as lovers do _

_ That days in the sun _

_ Will come shining through _

  
  


When he was finished, Eggsy sighed and stayed that looking to the moon until a voice broke the silence.

"You have a beautiful voice," Harry said gently, trying not to scare Eggsy.

"Christ," Eggsy said with a little scream trying to sit fast. The quick movement made his broken ribs cause him pain and he fell aside putting a hand over then while moaning. Harry, that watched it all, kneeled by his side worried and placed a hand softly on Eggsy's back.

"Are you fine?" He asked. Eggsy turned his head to look at Harry and face Harry's dark eyes looking at him with admiration and concern. 

"Yeah, my ribs are a little sore. I shouldn't move fast," Eggsy replied trying not to blush with how close Harry was. He could even feel the warmth of the other man's body. "Did I wake you? I am sorry, I thought I was far enough from the tents," Eggsy explained himself while trying to sit again, this time with Harry's help.

"I was already awake," Harry said giving him a little smile. "I like to take a walk at night, things are quiet and I don't get overwhelmed by people. The thing about living with a Carnival is that is really hard to find peace."

"I get that," Eggsy said. "It's good not to have a lot of noise around sometimes."

"But sometimes it is welcomed, like you," Harry said. "You are really talented, Mr. Unwin. I don't think you know how much. A voice like yours could make sailors get lost on the sea," Harry praised him with an intense look, and for a moment Eggsy though that Harry was remembering something sad because of the melancholic glow in his eyes.

"I am not," Eggsy said. "I think you are losing your hearing, sir," Eggsy said playfully.

"I certainly hope not because for me it would be a fate worse than death," Harry said. "Now, Mr. Unwin..."

"Eggsy, please, just call me Eggsy," Eggsy said.

"If you insist," Harry said giving him another little smile. "Then you can call me Harry, instead of sir. Now, as I was saying Eggsy, would you like to get inside and get some tea?" Harry invited. "Maybe," He said unsure. "Maybe you can sing for me again, "He gently asked. Eggsy saw himself hypnotized by Harry's eyes.

"I," Eggsy said licking his lips that were dry. "Okay, Harry. I will sing for you," He said.

Harry opened a big and bright smile, it was the most beautiful thing that Eggsy ever saw during his short life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY, I just want to say a big thank you for Q and CupCake. I was writing this for me, but you both are motivating me so much with your comments and I needed that a lot.
> 
> The music in this Chapter is Days in The Sun from The Beuty and The Beast movie!
> 
> I hope you all enjoin this chapter and if you wanna update you can follow me on twt (@knighttris).


	4. Chapter 4

Harry never thought that he would find another voice so unique like Christine's or their daughter, Roxy. So, find Eggsy was a surprising but welcome discovery. The young man was already very intriguing before Harry caught him singing, not a lot of people would help Roxy and Gazelle. Not a lot of people would enter a Carnival full of people that were seen as less than human beings just because they were different and call them beautiful. But Eggsy did those things and he kept coming back even when he looked like an angel that fell from the skies in the middle of a monster's ball. On it, Eggsy was like Christine, able to see the beauty the other people were incapable of understanding and accept.

But Eggsy was also very different from Christine. Harry could see on Eggsy the same type of kindness that Christine had, but where Christine was soft and sometimes manipulable, Eggsy was sharp and bold. He wouldn't bend and that was something that Harry knew, for experience, that came with pain. Harry wanted to know what type of pain Eggsy was submitted. He was so curious about the young man that he would listen to everything Roxy and Merlin had to say about him with voracity. 

Don't get it wrong, Harry didn't want to know Eggsy hoping that he would be a substitute for Christine, no one could occupy the place in his heart that was reserved for his muse. Harry wanted to know Eggsy because the young man wasn't intimidated by him, because he was gentle, because he was funny and talented, even though he couldn't see it on himself. Where Christine was rain, Eggsy was a storm ready to happen and Harry wanted to be the catalyst of thunder.

Those were the thoughts that were running around Harry's mind while the young man followed him inside the tent. Harry offered a chair for Eggsy and prepared tea for them. There was a tension in the air caused by anticipation and Harry loved that feeling. They were sitting facing each other drinking from their cups and Harry patiently waited for them to finish it before he started talking. He couldn't torture Eggsy more, he could see that the other man was quite anxious.

"Who taught you how to sing?" Harry asked making Eggsy shrug.

"Here and there, when my father was alive he used to sing that song for me, and sometimes I work at the seaport so a lot of sailors through the years taught me one or two things, but I never had a teacher. Roxy also gave me a couple of tips here and there," Eggsy explained.

"Oh," Harry said surprised. "So Roxy knows that you can sing?"

"Yeah, I told her that I sing to my little sister once and after that sometimes I watch her practice for her shows, but I really never sang to her."

"Why not? I know my daughter, she probably asked you to," Harry said crossing his legs.

"I don't like people looking at me," Eggsy confessed while blushing a little. "I don't like when people attention's are focused on me, I don't like the way they look at me," Eggsy didn't even know why he was being so honest about it.

"My dear boy," Harry said astonished. "It makes me angry that someone like you thinks so little about yourself when there are people like me out there."

"There isn't anything wrong with people like you," Eggsy said determined and it made Harry smile.

"I don't need reaffirmation, I made peace with what I am a long time ago," Harry said pointing to his mask. "I supposed someone told you about it."

"Merlin mentioned a kind of burn one night when he was very drunk, he regretted mentioning it though and anyone never mentioned anything else," Eggsy explained trying to justify Merlin's actions. "I am sorry."

"There is no need for that," Harry said trying to calm him. "I just want to understand how you can affirm with such conviction that there isn't anything wrong with me when you think there is something wrong about yourself," Harry said.

"You don't know me, you don't know if there is something wrong with me or not," Eggsy said in a daring tone, which made Harry laugh.

"But darling," Harry said with a smirk. "You don't know me as well."

Eggsy swallowed the last bit of his tea in a desperate gesture to avoid talking, he knew Harry was right about it, and he didn't know how to answer that. The truth is that Eggsy knew almost nothing about the other man. Harry noticed that and he wasn't trying to make the other man more nervous than he already was. For someone so outgoing and bold most of the time, Eggsy was quite shy when he had to confront his own insecurities.

"Roxy told me you have the habit to join fights. I assume that this is the reason your ribs are a little sore, as you mentioned, and your face has a lot of bruises on it," Harry said curiously.

"Trouble has always a way to find me," Eggsy said a little tense, and Harry could see that this was a topic that the other man didn't want to talk about so he would let it slide. He could always ask Merlin and Valentine to investigate more if he thought it would be a problem for them.

"It’s a shame," Harry said. "With a face like yours, you should take care of it," Harry praised. "I still don't understand why you don't like to draw people's attention to you, they probably just want to admire you," It was painful to Harry watch how Eggsy bit his lips on disbelieving, how he couldn't believe that people would look at him with something different than despising in their eyes. "And if you hate it so much why did you accept sing for me?"

"I," Eggsy said stuttering. "I guess because I was curious about you," Eggsy admitted. "You are never around," Harry gently smiled at him.

"Well, now you do understand why catching people's attention is something so important Eggsy," Harry said. "I already knew you were quite interesting, but if I knew you were this talent maybe we would have seen each other more."

"You are tough crowd, then," Eggsy said playfully. “Using criteria to see who is deserving of your time or not.”

"Not everyone can match my taste," Harry said. "Merlin always remembers me how demanding I am," Harry looked at the clock, the morning was already among them. "You should go and rest, we talked a lot for today."

"Good night, Harry," Eggsy said.

"Good night, Eggsy," Harry said watching the other man getting up. "I will look forward to hearing you sing."

Eggsy smiled at him before leaving the tent. Harry had to fight hard in order to prevent the other man to take his heart with him on his way out.

*

During that week, Harry kept an eye on Eggsy, which of course caught Merlin's attention. His friend wasn't dumb and he knew Harry very well, so when Eggsy started disappearing in the middle of the night for their little music lessons, Merlin put one plus one together and went to interrogate Harry about it.

"You are falling for him," Merlin said. "I’m not gonna lie, I wasn't expecting it," They were sat at Harry's tent. It was in the middle of the afternoon and Eggsy was helping Valentine somewhere else, so Merlin took the opportunity to talk with him.

"Do you know that he can sing, Merlin?" Harry asked while working on sheet music. 

"Aye," Merlin said with a raised eyebrow. "He mentioned it once or twice."

"He is very good," Harry said with a big smile." I never thought I would hear a voice like that again and know that I did the music is just flowing through my mind and my soul and my hand," He explained excitedly. "I'm inspired again," Harry sighed. " I just wish he wasn't so shy with his talent, it is quite disappointing."

"I don't think there is one shy bone in that boy's body, Harry."

"I wish you were right, old friend, but when it comes to singing? I have to bag him for it, and you know I hate begging," Harry said quite frankly. "I am trying to teach him, but Eggsy always lures me with conversations, me, being lured," Harry said with a silly smile. "It is impressive."

"Than this is worse than I thought," Merlin sighed. "I hate saying it, but you should take care, Harry. You have to control yourself or you will hurt the boy, things won't end well."

"He isn't Christine, Merlin," Harry said angrily. "He can look angelic like her, but something tells me that he is much more like us. I know in my bones."

"The problem wasn't Christine, Harry. You were the problem, I love you, you know that I do love you even before we escaped the hell that was Chester King's Freak Show. But you can be very selfish and obsessive when you lose control."

"Don't you think I know that?" Harry screamed. "Don't you think that I don't blame myself every day for that? That I don't know how I am the one to blame for Christine's death?"

"Good, lord, Harry," Merlin said aloud. "Meg was the one that killed Christine, by accident, not you. It wasn't your fault, what I am saying is that if you had a little more patience if you were less intense maybe Christine wouldn't feel the need to always run from you. She was confused Harry, she loved you, but God knows you were a mess at that time."

"I am not the Phantom anymore, Merlin," Harry said tiredly.

"I know, you learned to control your darkness," Merlin explained putting a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Just let things happen, do not investigate him, do not manipulate him, do not push him away when things start to get hard, and he will come for you if he wants."

"I don't want Eggsy like that, Merlin," Harry lied and Merlin giggled a little.

"Do not fool me, Harry. Your heart was always easily conquered by beautiful voices and angelic faces," Merlin said with a smile.

"Will you keep him safe from me?" Harry asked a little broken. "If it becomes a need," Harry stared his friend with a serious expression.

"If it becomes a need," Merlin promised. "I don't think it will be a necessity, you changed. You are more aware of people now and aren't entirely focus on yourself. I didn't want to distress you, it was just friendly advice. I like the boy and I love you, I don't want to see none of you suffer because you are both being dumb dramatic bastards," Merlin said playfully, making Harry smile. 

"I know, my friend, I know," Harry said.

Harry understood what Merlin was trying to say. He knew well Harry's flaws and, to be honest, Harry was worried. That is why Harry was being so cautious about Eggsy, that is why he was talking more with the other man, and teaching him how to sing properly, but he wasn't making any advances when it comes to the matter of love or physical attraction. He didn't even know if the other man were gay or bi, but by the looks that Eggsy gave him when he thought that Harry wasn't paying attention, Harry could guess that it was a possibility.

"Before I go," Merlin said. "There is another thing we need to discuss, protection. Poppy Adams invited us to watch that illegal fight championship that she promotes, she offered us protection, and she wants to talk about it during the event, that will happen tomorrow night."

"In exchange for what?" Harry sighed. "Mrs. Adams doesn't look like the kind of woman that would offer protection out of the goodness of her heart."

"Well, she heard rumors about the old times," Merlin said crossing his arms. "About how you and I dispatched Chester King and his men, how we ruled the underground of London from the Opera House, and she is afraid that we are going to try to do it again and take her place."

"We don't," Harry said. "Those days are behind us, I think we should have a presence in the underground enough to have information and protect us, but we don't have any interest in the fight for power."

"Yeah, but she doesn’t know that," Merlin said. "I think we should accept the invite and go, a meeting will be good for us, we can let everything clear and, in the end, we will have an amnesty in this town."

"You know I hate unnecessary brutality," Harry said sighed. "Fine," He said grudgingly. "Let's take Roxy and Gazelle, they might enjoy it," Merlin shook his head.

"Consider it done," Merlin said before leaving Harry alone.

*

When Eggsy finished helping Valentine, he decided to go to visit his mom and Daisy. He usually tried to visit them earlier morning or at night, he knew that during those moments there was a high probability that Dean wouldn't be home. But apparently, Eggsy didn't have a lot of luck that day. Not only Dean was at home, but he was alone. Daisy and his mom were nowhere to be found.

"Hello, Muggsy," Dean said with predatory eyes. "Are you avoiding me?"

"No," Eggsy said while staring his stepfather. "Just helping Ginger a lot, you know the deal. I help her and she fixes me," Eggsy said. Dean didn't know that sometimes Ginger would pay him, Dean wouldn't allow Eggsy to have his own money, which was intelligent of him because he knew Eggsy would use that to run with Daisy and his mom. So all the extra money that Eggsy got he gave to his friend Jamal keep when they needed something, Jamal would pay for it acting like it was his own money, and Dean wouldn't suspect or complain. 

"Good," Dean said with a mischief smile. "Because you have another fight tomorrow," He announced.

"What?" Eggsy screamed surprised. "I can't fight tomorrow, I am still injured," He argued.

"It has been two weeks since your last fight and I left you alone so you would heal. I didn't even bother you, Muggsy," Dean got up of the sofa.

"I have two broken ribs, not a black eye. Broken ribs do not heal in two weeks," Eggsy said. He was pale and for the first time, he was really afraid. He was almost sure that Dean was trying to kill him. He couldn't have found out that Eggsy was saving money, could he? Did he find out that Eggsy was staying at the Carnival? Was it a way to punish him?. "Where is my mom, Dean? Where are my mom and Daisy?" Eggsy asked exasperated.

"Oh, they? They are staying with one of my friends," Dean replied with a wicked smile. "I didn't want to risk you saying no for this fight. Poppy is making a big deal out of it and I want to shows that bitch who is the boss of this town. You won't say no for me, Muggsy, will you?" Dean said putting his heavy hand on Eggsy's shoulder.

"No," Eggsy said feeling like he was about to throw up. "I won't."

"Good," Dean shook him a little. "I am proud of you Muggsy, and for your own good I hope you will win the fights."

"Fights?" Eggsy said looking terrified. "On plural."

"It is a championship or some shit, the best fighters on the league. Everyone is anxious to see how the big Excalibur will handle it," Dean said.

"Don't call me that," Eggsy said while Dean let him go. "Okay, Muggsy. I will go to the pub now, you should rest. Big day tomorrow," Dean left the apartment leaving Eggsy alone.

Eggsy stood there trying not to fall on the ground. He was going to die, he wouldn't survive that, how could he? He wasn't completely healed, his ribs were still very sore. He needed to talk with Ginger. Eggsy didn't want her to be there, he didn't want to involve her more on it, but he didn't have another choice, without her help there he would die.

"Fuck," Eggsy said. "Fuck this shit," He repeated. He felt like a little bug stuck in the web of a spider. It was a living nightmare.

Eggsy didn't even know how he was able to walk to Ginger's clinic. It felt like his mind was far away from his body, it wasn't the first time that Eggsy felt that way, like he wasn't controlling his own body, like someone else was doing it, but that usually would happen during fights. Ginger once said to him that it was a normal thing, dissociating when facing something hard, but it never had happened that way. Eggsy only came back to his senses when he was inside Ginger's clinic wrapped in a blanket. He could feel his whole body shaking. Ginger was sitting in from of him.

"Eggsy, what happened?" She asked and he told her everything, and she held him while he was crying. "I will be there," Ginger said. "You're not in your best, but you can fight, you be okay, protect your ribs and I will take care of the rest," She said gently.

"I am afraid, Ginger. What if he do something will my mom and Daisy?" Eggsy asked.

"He won't," Ginger said. "Look, I have some friends that work at the seaport, you know them, right? Champ and Tequila? I will ask them if they can look around and find out where they are, they are good at finding people and they are tough, I bet they can save them and knock Dean's boys out."

"I think I have enough money to send my mom and Daisy away, but I will have to stay," Eggsy said.

"Eggsy....."

"They are my priority, Gin. If they are saved, Dean can't threaten me. Also, it will be perfect, won't it? If Dean and most of his boys are concentrated in the fight, then my mom and Daisy can escape. I am the perfect bait," Eggsy said decided. "I need to go talk with Jamal, I need to pick up the money with him."

"No," Ginger said. "I will handle it. I will talk with Jamal and Champ, they will save them and take them out of London. I will give them the address of my American friends for them and when this is all over you can join them. And don’t worry about the money, I will help you. I can’t watch it anymore, I can’t watch while Dean slowly kills you for his pleasure," Ginger said full of hope. Eggsy wanted to believe in her, but he couldn't. He smiled at her anyway.

"Thank you, Gin," Eggsy said. It was everything out of sudden and they only had one day to make it all work.

Eggsy wasn’t sure if they would be able to do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, shit is going down and I hope you are all enjoying it. Also, what do you all think about the rhythm? Is everything happening faster than it should? No?


	5. Chapter 5

On that night, Eggsy was abnormally quiet, and, as Harry learned, it wasn't a normal state for the other man. He was pale and he wasn't paying attention to the lesson that Harry was giving to him. Usually, even if Eggsy wasn't in the mood to sing, he would eat every word that came out of Harry's mouth. Eggsy was a curious person and he loved to learn new things, but there was something off about him that night, he had a haunted expression on his face.

"Is everything alright, Eggsy?" Harry asked gently. Eggsy, that was looking at nothing, turned his head to Harry and gave him a little and fake smile. Harry hated that smile.

"Yeah, Harry. I just have a lot in mind, nothing that is worthy of your time," Eggsy said.

"Eggsy, you aren't a very good liar," Harry said putting one of his hands on Eggsy knee, in a gesture that he hoped would comfort the other man, but Eggsy became tense and Harry was about to remove his hand when Eggsy put his own over Harry's. Eggsy's touch was warm and it made Harry's heart race.

"I have a family thing tomorrow night," Eggsy said. It wasn't a totally lie, but it was better than tell Harry the truth. Harry acts like Eggsy was some kind of art and Eggsy loved that feeling, he liked to be appreciated and he didn't want Harry to know that he wasn't much more than a tool to cause pain in others. "I have to help my mom with something and I am a little nervous because I am afraid that I will fail. Also, I won't be able to come here tomorrow night because of that. So I was just sad to have to miss one of our lessons."

"Oh," Harry said. He didn't totally believe in Eggsy's word, but he had decided to follow Merlin's advice and he wouldn't pressure the other man. "You don't have to worry about that, I have a kind of meeting tomorrow night too and I won't be here. I was going to talk about it with you at the end of our lesson," Eggsy looked at him surprised, but he was happy that Harry didn’t pressure him into talking more.

"Will you get out of your tent?" Eggsy asked with a big smile. It was the first time that night that he looked a little happy. "This is good, you should get out of your tent more, you know? Like, I understand that people are mostly shit, but everyone in the Carnival seems to like you and you are a big part of it. Maybe you should spend more time with them."

"I," Harry said unsure. "I will think about that," then he smiled at Eggsy. Eggsy squeezed his hand tighter and he looked like he wanted to make another question, but wasn't sure if he should. "Ask what you want to ask me, my dear."

"Would you sing for me tonight? Just one song? You usually just teach me the notes and tones, but you never sang an entire song and I was wondering if you would do it for me," Eggsy asked a little shy. Harry thought about that for a moment knowing that he would attend Eggsy's wish. That man didn't have any idea what Harry would do for him if he asked.

"Of course," Harry said. "But I am afraid that you will have to let my hand go," Harry gave Eggsy a smirk and saw as Eggsy's pale cheeks were taken by the color red. Eggsy let Harry's hand go and Harry positioned it on the piano's keys. He started to sing and Eggsy's couldn't take his eyes off him.

Harry's voice was so profound and seductive, it was like he was caressing Eggsy's hears with his words. He looked almost ethereal there, illuminated by the soft lights that kept the darkness of the night outside the tent. Eggsy had tears on his eyes and his heart was hurting so badly. He was longing for things that he never dared to wish or didn't exactly know what was. And when Harry was finally over, Eggsy was completely lost and overwhelmed by strange feelings.

"It," Eggsy said with a hoarse voice. "It was so beautiful, I can't..."

"Eggsy," Harry whispered while caressing Eggsy's cheek. "Look at me," He said and Eggsy did, the darkness of Harry's eyes met the light on Eggsy's. They were so close and Harry could see how he affected Eggsy, he could see how Eggsy was desperate to ask more and how he was holding himself back for some reason that Harry didn't care to know. "What do you want Eggsy? Ask and it shall be yours."

"A kiss, I want you to kiss me," Eggsy admitted. 

He knew that he was attracted to Harry, he knew since the moment he saw Harry walking towards the tent where his daughter was with angry eyes, he knew since he heard Harry's voice for the first time and it made his body shiver. Eggsy couldn't say everything that he was feeling towards the other man, but this? This was something that he was sure about. And when Harry gave him a big smile in response to his wish, Eggsy felt his heart explode. Harry’s dark eyes were glowing just like that night when he listened to Eggsy singing for the first time.

"Darling," Harry said getting closer and whispering the following words over Eggsy's mouth. "Nothing would please me more," Harry confessed. 

The kiss was tender and slow, it was different from the other kisses that Eggsy got at the seaport from different sailors. They weren't in a rush, afraid that they would get caught. Harry and Eggsy were taking their time, enjoying it, and mapping each other's mouth and taste. When it was over, and both of them were breathless, Eggsy didn't want to open his eyes. He leaned forward and hid his face on Harry's neck, forcing Harry to hug him. Eggsy was so hungry for that kind of physical contact, the type of touch that didn't hurt, the kind of touch that was soft and tender that would make Eggsy's muscles melt. But Eggsy wasn't ready for more. 

Harry was feeling almost the same. In his life, he hasn't had a lot of people that were openly kind to him, that would touch him like that. Christine was a ball out of the curve, one that he would be eternally thankful for, but even she was scared of him sometimes. Harry really didn't want to fuck this up, he didn't want to lose this new chance of love and being loved. 

They both sat there in silence, trying to calm their thoughts and their feelings and when Eggsy finally revealed his face to Harry, the other man gently smiled for him. He kissed Eggsy's forehead and caresses his face. Eggsy was trying not to feel guilty about the secret that he was hiding from Harry, he was trying so hard not to think about it, especially at that moment when Harry was looking at him with such admiration and fondness.

"Harry," Eggsy said breaking the silence. "I think I am falling in love with you, I am so sorry," Eggsy said and Harry frowned.

"You don't have to be sorry about that, Eggsy," Harry said moving away from the other man a little. "And to be quite frank," Harry smiled. "I think I am already in love with you," That made Eggsy smile at him, and Harry could see a pain in those eyes that he didn't understand.

"Good," Eggsy said. "I am happy," He confessed. "I probably should go. I have to try to get some sleep," He couldn’t stay there, not without telling the truth and it was something that Eggsy didn’t want to do. He couldn’t risk their safety.

"It would be wise since I also have a meeting tomorrow night and a lot of work during the day," Harry said smiling, he was thinking about composing a song only for the man on his arms. He gave a little kiss on Eggsy's mouth before the other man could get up. He didn’t want to let Eggsy go, but Harry didn’t want to rush things either "Good night, my dearest."

"Good night, Harry," Eggsy said praying that he would remain alive to have more nights like that one.

*

The next day was hard for Eggsy, he couldn't stop thinking about that night's fight and he couldn't stop thinking about how he was feeling guilty of lying to Harry. Harry's kisses last night were almost like promises, promises that there were more to come and Eggsy was afraid that he wouldn't live enough to see them come true. A heavy sorrow dominated his heart. Every little task, every little smile that he exchanged with Roxy, every little joke that he told Merlin, every little look that he shared with Gazelle was a reminder that he was about to lose this little family that he found. He also wished that he could have seen his mom and his sister one last time. 

All that he could do was try to enjoy the day and rest. Eggsy did exactly it until the end of the afternoon, then he left without saying goodbye. He couldn't see his friends' faces and lie to them again. Eggsy walked towards Ginger and they both made their way to the shed together. Before leaving, Ginger informed him that her friends already found out where his mom and sister where. Eggsy was very relieved, but after that Ginger didn't say anything else, she knew Eggsy needed to concentrate. When they arrived there, Eggsy went into the little room where he would stay until the beginning of the matches. Dean was waiting for them there.

"Happy that you arrived, Muggsy," Dean said giving Eggsy his predatory smile. "I just want to be sure you would show up, I see you when the fight is over. Try not to die, I really need those wins," Dean said before leaving the room.

"Son of the bitch," Ginger said. "Eggsy, don't worry, you got this."

"Gin," Eggsy said looking at her with fondness. "Thank you, for everything. I love you," he said.

"Eggsy Unwin, don't you dare say goodbye to me. You won't die, I won't let you die," She said with determination. Eggsy smiled at her.

"I need you to leave me alone now Gin," Eggsy said and Ginger shook her head leaving him alone.

Eggsy walked toward the mirror and removed his shirt. He looked at all his scars. There were thin scars, that were caused by Dean's belt when Eggsy was a kid, there was a big thick scar caused by a knife, little punctures scars caused by rings and sharps brass knuckles, there were little burn marks caused my Dean's cigarettes, and so many others that Eggsy didn’t even remember their stories. While looking at them, Eggsy's eyes grew emotionless, he turned off his feelings and his thoughts. Eggsy let Excalibur assume, he was ready to fight.

*

In Harry's opinion, Poppy Adams was a very polite woman, but she was a very dangerous one too. She welcomed him, Merlin, Roxy, and Gazelle without a trace of fear on her face, and a confidence that existed on people that are absolutely sure that they have the power to protect themselves. She impressed Harry a lot even though he didn’t like her not even a little.

"You have a quite impressive place here, Mrs. Adams," Harry said looking through the glass of Poppy's room. The battle arena was a very big metal cage on the first floor, around it there were a lot of benches and chairs, where the audience would stay. Almost all the sits were taken. Poppy's room had a privileged view of everything because was located on a second floor, they could see the arena perfectly.

"I am glad you liked it, Mr. Hart. It isn't an Opera House or a Carnival," Poppy said smiling. "But I am very proud of what I built."

"You should," Harry said. "And I want to reassure you, as we previously talked, that my crew and I don't have any intention to take it from you. We have to keep a presence in the underground for reasons of protection, but I don't have any interest in the kind of business I did in the past."

"And I am very glad about that," Poppy said. "I am having a little trouble with a disgusting man and although I am sure you are nothing like him, I was afraid that you would try to take my crown."

"As Harry said, Mr. Adams," Merlin said. "We only want to protect our people."

"Good," Poppy said. "I am happy that we put it all behind, that way we can all enjoy the show."

"I am sure I and the girls will," Merlin said with a dirty smile. "Harry doesn't have taste enough to appreciate a good fight."

"That’s a shame," Poppy said. "Today will be a big day for me. There is this fighter, Excalibur, that belongs to an adversary of mine. He is pretty good and I wish I had him on my team, but since I don't," Poppy said with a malicious smile. "I made sure to find someone that would be a match for them."

"I am sure this will be very entertaining," Harry said with a fake smile. "I don't mind fights, but even I can appreciate a good show," Harry lied.

Not a minute later, the host started to enunciate the fights and the crowd started to scream with excitement. Harry was looking at it all with an unfazed face, but he was already bored. The first fight was long and for a moment Harry thought that it would never end. But it did, and the host called the next fighters.

"Now, him, the King of the ring," the host said. "Excalibur." The audience started to scream and Harry felt his heart drop from his chest when he saw who the fighter was.

"Is that Eggsy?" Roxy asked surprised.

"Oh, do you know Excalibur?" Poppy asked curiously, but Harry didn't reply or paid attention to the conversation that followed between Merlin and Poppy. He only had eyes for Eggsy.

Eggsy's body was covered in scars and old bruisers. His spine was straight and he walked with his head high until the center of the ring. He barely looked like the young man that admitted to Harry that he didn't like people looking at him, although Harry could guess that this was the reason why he didn't like it. It explained a lot and, still, Harry didn't know why Eggsy would do it with himself if he has a good job at the Carnival and with Ginger. Harry would ask Poppy to stop the fight, but Eggsy wouldn't probably like it so Harry just stood there and watched while Eggsy brutally fought with his adversary.

"Ginger is down there," Gazelle pointed to her while Merlin, Roxy, and Poppy were still talking. They were probably trying to get more information from her about what Eggsy was doing there. Harry looked at where Gazelle was pointing and she was right, Ginger was there. "She probably knows more than Poppy since Eggsy and her are close friends," Gazelle said.

"Go," Harry ordered angrily and Gazelle shook her head. On the ring, Eggsy's adversary screamed when Eggsy broke his arm. The fight was over in less than ten minutes. 

*

Ginger was surprised by Gazelle while she was guiding Eggsy to the room. The other woman didn't say anything, but just the fact that she was there wasn't a good prelude. If Eggsy wasn't in his mindset, he would probably be angry with Gazelle's presence. After they entered the room, Eggsy sat and Ginger looked at his injuries, there wasn’t anything serious, which was good because Eggsy had three more fights. Gazelle only started talking when Ginger was finished.

"Harry wants to know why you are fighting here," Gazelle said to Eggsy. Since he was there, it was easier to talk directly with him, but he wasn’t paying attention to her and he was deadly quiet.

"He won't respond it," Ginger said and then sighed. "When Eggsy gets into his fighting mindset he just shut off," Ginger explained. 

"Then I hope you will explain it," Gazelle said.

"It is his story to tell, not mine," Ginger said firmly.

"Well, considering that Harry and Merlin just had a reunion with Poppy Adams to negotiate protection for our people and then one of our people, " Gazelle said pointing to Eggsy. "Just happens to also work for her enemy, this makes his business our business," Gazelle said. "We’ll protect him, you can trust us, but in order to protect him we must know what is going on."

Not seeing another alternative, Ginger explained everything to Gazelle. She didn't let anything out, she told her about Dean's abuse, about how he forced Eggsy to fight for him, about how Eggsy's family were in danger, about the plan to rescue them, and about how Eggsy was afraid to drag The Kingsman Circus into his mess.

"Do he still has to fight?" She asked.

"Until his family is rescued," Ginger answered and Gazelle sighed. “We also have to wait until Dean gets out of here before Eggsy stops fighting, otherwise we will suspect that Eggsy has something to do with it and then Eggsy will be in danger.”

"Harry will be piss, but we can work with that. I really don't think it will compromise our accords with Poppy. If something she will probably be happy that Eggsy won't fight anymore for Dean, actually is very likely that Dean will end up dead," Gazelle said with a smile. "Poppy doesn't like him, and when Harry learns what he did with his new muse....."

"You should go tell him," Ginger said. "Before he storms here looking for Eggsy."

"I will," Gazelle said. "Take care of him."

"Always."

*

Of course, Harry didn't like the fact that he wouldn't be able to do anything until they were sure that Eggsy's family was safe. He was fucking mad, not only with this whole situation but because Eggsy thought that they wouldn't be able to help him. At least it all wouldn't be a problem with Poppy, she was pleased to learn that Eggsy didn't really want to fight and with him out of the picture she wouldn't have to worry about he defeating her men over and over on the ring. That Illegal Fight Ring was Poppy's deepest pleasure and she hated to see her toys lose.

"Calm down Harry," Merlin said. "The boy can clearly fight."

"For how long, Merlin. You know that he is hurt," Harry said angrily, his hands were shaking.

"I know, but you saw how he handled that fight, he is fast," Merlin argued.

"I want to watch the next match with the audience," Harry announced surprising the other people in the room, they all knew that Harry was very private and that he didn't want people staring his face.

"If you really want it," Poppy said. "I don't see a problem."

Then Harry, Merlin, Roxy, and Gazelle made their way to the audience and they stayed as close to the ring as possible. Ginger showed up minutes later without Eggsy.

"He likes to be alone," Ginger said. 

"Is he fine?" Harry asked unfazed.

"I am sure that Gazelle already told you that he is," Ginger said looking at Harry's eyes. "Dean is on the other side of the ring, brown hair, round face with a beard on it, he is wearing a green jacket," Ginger said and Harry turned his face to look at Eggsy's stepfather. 

"Someone will warn you when Eggsy's family is safe?"

"Yes, one of Eggsy's friends will come here to warn us, but if Eggsy stops fighting before Dean leaves, Dean will suspect that he knows something," Ginger explained.

"But it doesn't matter now, Ginger," Harry said. "Eggsy is one of us, because of that he is under Poppy's protection and that excuse of a man won't be able to do anything here. The minute Eggsy's friend arrives I will take him out of that ring and I don't care about what any of you have to say about it,” Harry said decided. "Am I clear?"

"Yes," Ginger said. "If Poppy guarantees Eggsy's safety then I don't see a problem."

"Good."

Unfortunately, Eggsy’s friend didn't arrive on time and they all watched while Eggsy marched to his second fight of the night. Harry didn't want anything more than run in the other man's direction, hug him, and keep him away from that ring. Eggsy wasn't made for it, he could be bold and brave and he knew how to fight, but Harry knew how kind Eggsy was. Eggsy as made to sing and be admired by his voice and talent, not to be used as a tool for someone that didn't deserve even share the same air with him. That all was beneath Eggsy's and what he deserved.

"You were right," Merlin said with a sad voice while looking at Eggsy's scars. "He is much more like us than we thought."

When Eggsy got inside the ring, people around then started to scream, Harry could only stare in silence. And then the fight started, Eggsy was really fast and flexible, he could avoid most of the hits, and those that he couldn't avoid, he endured. But different from his first adversary, this one knew what he was doing, and he observed that Eggsy was trying to protect his right ribs, he waited for an open opportunity to punch him there. Eggsy screamed and Merlin had to hold Harry.

Eggsy kept on his feet, and he kept fighting, at some point Eggsy was successful in throwing his opponent on the ground, but he wasn't fast enough to incapacitate them. The problem is that Eggsy was growing exhausted, his muscles were shaking and he was breathing heavily. At some moment, it looked like Eggsy just stop fighting, he was there, holding his opponent and taking the punches. 

"What the hell is he doing?" Harry asked. "He is just standing there."

"Keep looking," Ginger said.

When Eggsy's opponent started to decelerate, Eggsy kneed his stomach and the other man lost his breath. Eggsy didn't stop and gave him a punch on the neck, the guy fell into the ground trying to breathe. Harry was surprised by how efficient Eggsy was when he kicked the other's man head, making him pass out. The audience started to scream again.

"Excalibur, Excalibur, Excalibur," They screamed.

It was so loud that Harry almost didn't notice when someone arrived at Ginger's side.

"Champ and Tequila have Michelle and Daisy on their Ship," the man said to Ginger. "They will sail away."

"Jesus," Ginger said relieved.

On the arena, the judge raised Eggsy's hand in the air before he collapsed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. I just want to let you all know that the next chapter will probably be the last one! So, if you want something this is the moment and maybe I will try to put it on the story.


	6. Chapter 6

There were people arguing around him, Eggsy could hear Dean screaming, and he also could hear a voice that sounded like Harry. But the rest was confusing like Eggsy was underwater and everything was very distant. He really tried to wake up, but his eyes were so heavy and he was so tired of it all. Eggsy just wanted to stop, so he gave up and let himself sleep. 

While floating in the middle of the darkness, Eggsy could hear someone singing for him and he tried to remember the name of the owner of that voice, but their identity always escaped through his fingers. It was like Eggsy was always about to wake up just to be dragged to the bottom of the ocean again, and again, and again. He felt trapped in his own body. 

So when Eggsy finally woke up, it was like he was breathing for the first time in a long time. He tried to get up, but the sudden movement caused so much pain that Eggsy screamed. The sound caught someone's attention and the person gently laid Eggsy again. Eggsy couldn't see who the person was, it was too dark and Eggsy's vision was blurred. But Eggsy could recognize that voice.

"Shh, my dear," Harry said softly. "You need to rest, just stay still. Go back to sleep," Harry started to sing a lullaby for him. An old song about the moon that Eggsy knew because he used to sing it for Daisy. He wanted to ask Harry about Daisy and his mom, but Eggsy's mouth was so dry that he couldn't talk so he obeyed Harry and went to sleep.

The next time he opened his eyes, Eggsy saw himself alone. For the ceiling and the decoration around him, Eggsy knew that he was in a tent that belonged to the Carnival. He just didn't know whose this tent belonged to, probably Harry's considering that Eggsy remembers hearing him singing. Eggsy slowly got up, he was still injured a lot and he moaned because of the pain, but he needed to find out what the hell had happened. He remembered fighting and he remembered the punch that he got on his broken ribs, and was Gazelle there? At some point Gazelle talked with Ginger, is that why he was at the Carnival and not on Ginger's? Did they find out about Eggsy? Did the plan work? Eggsy was overwhelmed by all those thoughts and yet he forced himself to stand and walk. He was making his way through the tent when Harry found him.

"What do you think you are doing?" Harry asked worriedly. Eggsy looked at him surprised and he lost his balance, if Harry wasn't there to put his arms around Eggsy he would have probably fallen. Eggsy moaned a little when their bodies met because, in his hurry to catch him, Harry pressed Eggsy's ribs causing him pain. "Sorry," Harry said. "I didn't want to hurt you."

"It isn't your fault," Eggsy said with a hoarse voice. "I am the one that decided to get up knowing that I am hurt."

"And that is why I will put you on the bed again," Harry sighed while guiding Eggsy to the bed. He helped the young man lay down and after that, he sat by his side. Eggsy didn't want to face Harry, he was really afraid to learn what happened, but at the same time, he needed to know what happened with his mom and sister.

"What happened?" Eggsy asked. "Why am I here?" Harry saw that he was about to make more questions, so he stopped Eggsy.

"I will tell everything, but first I will get you some water, okay?" Harry said getting up. When he got back, Eggsy slowly drank the water while Harry told him what happened. His mom and Daisy were both safe and on their way to America, and Dean was killed by Poppy.

Harry explained that after Eggsy's collapse, Dean entered the room like a maniac trying to force Ginger to wake up Eggsy, he started to threaten them right there and even ordered their men to attack them, which was a dumb choice since they were in Poppy's territory. So Poppy, of course, fulfilled their agreement and took care of Dean. Eggsy was free, totally free, but he had sent his family away. He felt dumb.

"You look disappointed with me," Eggsy said sadly looking at Harry. The other man sighed and took his hand.

"I am angry that you thought that I couldn't help you, I am angry that you couldn't trust on me, I am angry because you thought that you have to protect me, but I am especially angry that you were submitted to so much pain because of that despicable man," Harry admitted. "But I could never be disappointed at you. You are very brave, Eggsy."

"I was just trying to protect you all," Eggsy said softly. "I didn't want to bring you all to the mess my life is," that made Harry giggle.

"Eggsy, Kingsman Circus wouldn't be here, I wouldn't be here if we didn't know how to take care of our people and you Eggsy is part of us since the moment you helped my daughter and her girlfriend without asking questions," Harry said. "I am also very sad that you thought you should hide your scars from us, you shouldn't be ashamed of them."

"You can’t talk about me like that and you are ashamed of your face," Eggsy said angrily surprising Harry, but he regretted right after. "Harry, I am sorry, I shouldn't....."

"You are right, I’m ashamed, but I shouldn't, not here when I am surrounded by people that understand," Harry said removing his mask. The burn scar on Harry's face was red, thick, and big. It started on his head, leaving a bald spot, and ended over the left part of his lips. The left part of Harry's face was so different from the right side, that had impeccable pale skin. Yet, Eggsy thought that Harry was perfect. "Do you still think I am beautiful?" Harry said with a depreciative smile.

"Yes," Eggsy said with honesty. "I do," He caressed Harry's face and gave the other man a little smile. 

"Then, you know how I see you despite your scars," Harry said and then he kissed Eggsy, it was a short and tender kiss. When it finished Harry looked at Eggsy with relief, happy that the other man was alive and well. "One day I will map all of your scars with my tongue," Harry said with a smirk making Eggsy blush.

"You are a very naughty man, Mr. Hart," Eggsy said, tiredly smiling at Harry and then he yawned.

"You have no idea, Mr. Unwin," Harry smiled and then leaned over to kiss Eggsy's forehead. "You should rest," Harry said.

"Will you sing for me?" Eggsy asked, his eyes were barely open.

"Yes, my dearest," Harry said. "There isn't anything that I wouldn't do for you," And then Harry started to singing gently dragging Eggsy for a night of sleep full of dreams and wonders.

*

Harry and Eggsy only got closer and closer as the next days passed. Harry would often sing to Eggsy and Eggsy that was stuck on the bed would read poetry for Harry. Roxy, Gazelle, Merlin, Ginger, and even Valentine would drop by frequently to talk with him. Eggsy just wished he could have more news about his mom and Daisy, but he didn't receive any letter from them for weeks. Fortunately, Harry was always there to comfort him about it, which was making Eggsy fall in love harder and harder with him.

Eggsy wasn't the only one glowing with happiness and love, even Harry, that was known for being lonely and always unfazed, could be seen smiling to the other man while taking him to take sunbathes. All the members of the Carnival were happy to watch their leader with more frequency, Merlin was especially happy to watch Harry living a little more and not only writing songs after songs in his dark and lonely tent.

"I am happy for you," Merlin said to Harry while then both watched Eggsy making flower crowns to Roxy and Gazelle. 

"You can have it you, you know? Everybody knows that you have feelings for Ginger," Harry said with a raised eyebrow and Merlin smirked at him. "Oh, your dog, you both are already together, aren't you?"

"Since we both took care of Roxy," Merlin said. "I am just a little less dramatic and obvious than you, you old minge, " Merlin said playfully. "You know what we should do? We should make a party when the lad is totally healed."

"I agree," Harry said surprising Merlin.

"Really?'

"Why not?" Harry said. "I am feeling a little bit sociable now that I have someone to dance with."

"Then, party it is," Merlin said.

Of course, it took a long time for the party to happen. Eggsy was far away from being completely fine and besides little sunbathes, he spent most of his time sleeping, reading, or talking with his friends. At least, in the middle time, he received a letter from his mom. They have arrived in America and everything was fine, they were staying with Ginger's friend, Whiskey, and Michelle has even found a job there. Eggsy was so happy for his mom and sister, but he also missed them a lot.

"You can visit them," Harry said lying in front of Eggsy. He caressed the other man's cheeks and gave him a sad smile. "You can even move there now," Harry wouldn't stop Eggsy from going away and joining his family if it was what the other man wanted. His heart would be terribly broken, but he would make everything in order to see Eggsy happy. Eggsy smiled at him.

"Maybe you can come to visit them with me," Eggsy said. "But I don't think I want to move, I am very comfortably here," He said getting closer to Harry and hiding his face under Harry's chin. Harry kissed his head. "I will write them a letter tomorrow, tell them about this angel of the music that I met," Harry could feel Eggsy's smile on his skin and he smiled too.

"I love you, Eggsy," Harry whispered.

"I love you too, Harry," Eggsy replied. 

*

When Ginger released him from rest, Eggsy almost exploded from excitement. He was tired of reading and sleeping and talking, he loved spending more time with Harry, but he missed manual work. Unfortunately, he wasn't good enough to carry weight all around and help with the hard work, but even help Valentine or Merlin with his magic tricks were better than nothing. Eggsy also started feeling more confident about his body, he would often take off his shirt while working under the sun, something that he didn't do before. Harry was right, he should be proud of these scars, it showed that Eggsy survived hell and that he was alive to tell the story and enjoy every little thing that he deserved, including Harry's hungry face when Eggsy would enter his tent shirtless.

"Do you like the view?" Eggsy said provocatively with a smile on his face.

"Yes," Harry said swallowing. "A lot actually."

"Good," Eggsy said and then winked at Harry before going take a shower. Harry stayed there, looking for where Eggsy was minutes before.

"Sassy bastard," Harry said for himself.

Eggsy was also getting confident about his singing skills for Harry's pure pleasure, but at the same time, he was still shy about singing in front of a big audience. Harry was having a hard time trying to convince Eggsy to sing at the party that would happen next week to commemorate Eggsy's full recovery. 

"I don't understand why you want me to sing in front of people that much," Eggsy said exasperated.

"Because your talent deserves to be shared with the world," Harry said excitedly. "And because you deserve to be recognized by it," Harry sighed. "It is just our people, Eggsy, and just once. I won't ask it again, never. Is a promise," Harry said. "After that, I will gladly be your only audience as long as you want me to hear you."

"Okay, then, I will, but only if you sing with me," Eggsy said with a smile, thinking that Harry would back off.

"Well then," Harry said with a dared expression. "I will pick up a song for us," Eggsy was looking at him surprised and Harry smirked at him. "Did you thought that I would say no to sing with you, my dear?"

"No," Eggsy lied while pouting. Harry giggled and kissed him.

"There is no reason to be grumpy," Harry said. "We'll be perfect, they will love it."

"If you say so," Eggsy said and then sighed.

*

They assembled a gigantic fire pit to the party, around it there were tables and more tables full of people eating and drinking. Eggsy felt like home between those drunk and spectacular people while they were dancing and singing all over the place. Harry was sat at his side looking at everything with an overwhelmed expression. He wasn't used to be in the middle of people like that, just living like any ordinary person without being stared at because of his mask, but Eggsy was right, those were his people and, for them, he wasn't some monster. Both, he and Eggsy, were trying to memorize that moment in their minds. From the lights to the Merlin and Ginger dancing around the fire, from the kids running to Gazelle and Roxy sat on the grass kissing each other, everything there was something worthy of being kept near the heart. Eggsy turned to look at Harry.

"See," Eggsy said with a soft smile. "It isn't so bad, is it?"

"No, not at all," Harry said, one of his arms was around Eggsy. "Are you ready to sing with me now?" Harry asked and Eggsy moaned. "Think this way, soon we do it, soon it will be over."

"Okay, Okay," Eggsy said. "Let's do this already," He got up.

"Excellent," Harry said also getting up.

They both walked together to the little stage where the band was playing. The musicians stopped the song and everyone looked at their direction to see what was going on. Harry talked with the band before he started to make a speech.

"Good evening," Harry said. "I want to thank you all for the hard work you have been putting this couple of months. I know it was hard for you all getting out of the United States and coming back here after all this time, still, you all believed in me and on the dreams I have. Merlin and Eggsy here convinced me that it was time for me to stop hiding on the shadows to be at your side, not only as of the creator of Kingsman Circus but as a part of this family. So Eggsy and I prepared a little song to thank you all. I hope you will enjoy it."

Eggsy was very nervous when the band started to play, but then Harry turned to him and caught his both hands, he looked at Eggsy with such joy and fondness that Eggsy was stuck by Harry's presence. When the other man started singing, Eggsy followed his lead without even notice. It was like everything else had faded and only they were there. Their voices were a perfect match, Harry's hands were warm, Eggsy's heart was full of love. Everything was perfect, as Harry said it would be, and when everything ended the audiences applauded. Eggsy looked at them and Harry whispered on his ear.

"Do you hear it, Eggsy?" Harry said. "It is everything for you."

Everybody eyes were looking at Eggsy with wonder and happiness, not because he had hurt someone, but because Eggsy created something beautiful with his voice, something that was capable of bringing joy for people.

"See," Harry said provocatively repeating Eggsy's words for him."It isn't so bad, is it?"

"No," Eggsy said. "It isn't," and then Eggsy kissed Harry in front of everyone. "It was perfect."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is it. It is over, this is the longest fic I wrote in a long time and I know it isn't perfect at all, but I am very glad that I was able to finish it.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on Twitter for updates! @knighttris


End file.
